


Salt and Burn gone wrong

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Choking, Flogging, Hair-pulling, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Possession, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam and Dean thought they had an easy job.  Quick salt and burn then some time to rest between jobs.  It turned out they were so wrong.





	Salt and Burn gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I want to warn you that this has some Non-Con elements but I wrote it in the spirit that Sam and Dean approved while aware and then when they were not the others involved were consenting. I hope this doesn't trigger anyone and I hope you enjoy this tale.

Sam and Dean have been in some difficult situations before, but this one has to be the most uncomfortable. It was supposed to be a regular salt and burn, especially since it was an empty house. They did all their research and when they found the bones and did their thing they decided to stay in the house for the night. The part they didn’t know was what this house was used for and what the ghosts liked to do in it.

When they entered the quaint two-story house, they didn’t think much of it. The green paint was peeling off the wood and the off-white dirty shutters were almost falling off. The windows were black and stared out like eyes. They had seen many abandoned houses, so they were not concerned. It wasn’t very big. It was an old Tudor-style house. The inside was dirty but it was furnished. The bed looked relatively clean, covered with a cloth to keep out the dust. No rodents that they could see, and the fireplace looked useful. They find the kitchen and are surprised to see some power on as the fridge light came on when they opened the door. After inspecting the house, they go out for a run to the store. If they must spend a few days they need supplies. They park up the road in the trees, so no police come snooping around. After getting everything unpacked they eat a quick meal and start a fire in the bedroom fireplace.

“Sam this was almost too easy.” Dean is looking around as the firelight is dancing on the walls.

“Well Dean, I like to look at this as a good, easy hunt. We have a fire and a place to sleep so let’s just enjoy.” Sam is uncharacteristically upbeat. This is suspicious.

“Since when do you just accept things at face value? I'm the one that just wants to go on happily unaware.” Dean is frowning as Sam is not acting like his normal self.

“I don’t know what you're talking about. Let’s just get settled.” Sam turns away in a hurry and starts to get his side of the bed ready. They took over the master suite since the bed was not rotting and looked comfy.

“Ok but I'm going to take a leak.” Dean walks to the bathroom and closes the door. Sam immediately goes to a secret panel in the room and pulls out a hidden trophy, a ball gag. 

This house has a sex dungeon and that is what is haunted. They assumed the owners were the ones doing the haunting, but it was some of the patrons that had died here. A Dom named Bruce died here when the husband of a patron broke in during a session and shot him. He died so suddenly that his spirit was left angry and trapped. The other ghost was a Sub named Lilah. She was thrown out for stalking her Dom. She followed him and tried to interact outside the club. He couldn’t take it anymore and asked that she not come back. That made her become suicidal and one night she snuck in and hanged herself in the dungeon. Bruce and Lilah knew of each other, but they couldn't really play because it doesn’t feel the same without a physical body. Now that they have two healthy specimens, they are ready to have a good time. Lilah had taken over Sam because she sensed his submissiveness to Dean and she was excited to try out a man’s body. She had promised Bruce she would get the other body down to him as soon as she could. Bruce was not good at possessing a body. 

“Ready for…Sam?” Dean is looking at Sam and realizes he has a ball gag in his hand.

“Oh, uhm I thought maybe we could play a little?” He is blushing and looking at the floor.

“I didn’t think you liked that kind of play, but I'm game for any kind of sex.” Dean is getting excited and is already half hard.

“Uhm maybe we can play in the dungeon?” Sam/Lilah is looking at the door and hoping for this to work.

“Dungeon. There's a dungeon?” Dean is confused, but his hardening cock is screaming at him to shut up and just go with it.

“Yeah I read about it. Let's look.” Sam goes to the door and heads downstairs, Dean right on his heels. Dean is so excited he doesn’t feel the hairs raising on his skin until he is in the dungeon.

“Wait Sam, doesn’t this feel wrong to you?” Dean’s hunter instincts are kicking in and he starts to turn when he feels a cold rush over his skin and he stops. When he turns back he has a very evil grin. Dean lost consciousness as soon as Bruce jumped in and Bruce is glad he doesn’t have to fight Dean.

“Lilah, is that you?” Bruce’s voice is speaking out of Dean.

“Yes Master.” Lilah is quivering as she looks at the floor. This feels like a lifetime ago she was with a Dom and this huge body will take a lot of punishment. Being a man is strange but fun because the feeling of an erection is so different than getting excited as a woman. Sam has been unconscious since she took him over in the bathroom an hour ago. She is getting worried. Sam should be aware by now.

“Very good!” Bruce says. “We will get started and since I don’t know how long we will be able to control them I think we need to play in a locked cage.” They head to a huge 11’ by 13’ cage with a padded table in the middle. There are chains with manacles hanging from the top of the cage and manacles on the corners of the table. Now that Bruce has a body, he goes to get a bunch of whips and toys that are hidden.

“Get on the table face down and stay there until we are ready to start.”

“Yes Master.” Using Sam’s body, Lilah scurries up and realizes how much larger she is in this form as she hangs off on both ends of the table.   
.   
Bruce runs around grabbing items including a padlock that has a hooded key hole. When it is locked it cannot be picked from the inside. He has seen inside Dean's mind and knows what he carries on him to help him escape. He also undresses Dean far from the cage, so he can’t carry anything inside once they are ready. He is also glad that nothing in the cage is iron. He picked up that information from Dean about how to defeat ghosts. He walks back in and goes to Lilah/Sam.

“You need to go out to where I undressed and get naked because they might be able to get free if we don’t get their tools far away from them. Once you are ready, come back.” 

Bruce is so excited to be able to get back to what he loves. Dean’s body is strong, and he will not tire too easily. His cock is thick, and it will be nice to shove it deep in Sam’s ass. It seems like Sam and Dean have been in a sexual relationship for a while, so it won’t be too hard to make this work. He sets up the area, so he has access to all his tools.

Dean’s cock is at full attention and he remembers he needs a cock ring because this body isn’t as disciplined as his old one was. He goes and finds one, strapping it on. He loves that feeling of fullness in the cock with no way to release it. 

Lilah/Sam comes back in and the body she has is amazing. It is bronze and muscled and well-toned. The cock is long and already hard. Bruce/Dean smiles at her pulling out another cock ring. He goes to lock the cage door first to ensure they are going to play without losing the hostages. He puts on the padlock and as it snicks shut his cock jumps from the anticipation. He goes to Sam/Lilah to put on the cock ring.

“This will stop the body from having an orgasm too quickly. Are you ready?” Bruce/Dean puts the cock ring on Sam/Lilah’s cock and sees the pre-come bubbling out of the slit. He grins and watches as Lilah makes the body kneel before him, hands behind Sam’s back and head down.

“Yes Master.” She is shivering inside the huge man’s body. This is heaven and the feel of a cock is so dizzying. All the fullness and pressure are making her squirm. She feels a sting as a flogger smacks Sam’s cock.

“This cock is much different than the pleasure you are used to so let’s explore.” He gives a few gentle smacks with the flogger and Lilah grunts, staying still. She feels something kind of wet and sticky on the head of this cock. She sees the string of pre-come and shivers.

“Oh, what a good girl you are. You know how to make a Master happy. Let’s see what that body can do.” He grins and gives a few stronger lashes to the thighs. She grunts harder and breathes faster but no movement other than the cock she doesn’t know how to stop from twitching.

“Very good. That is a strong body like this one. This is going to be great fun!” He is so happy and feels the interest from his host. Dean doesn’t like being possessed. When he woke up to find his body doing stuff to Sam, he thought it wasn’t all bad news. He pushes at Bruce and feels too much resistance. Dean decides to wait, hoping he can figure a way out of this mess. 

Sam has woken up as well. He immediately tries to see how much he can control the spirit inside of him. He pushes a little while she is kneeling and gets her to raise her head and look Dean/Bruce in the eye.

“Master, I am not doing that. I am sorry.” Lilah frowns as she pushes back and tries to bow Sam’s head. 

“Oh, girl you must try harder. If you can’t keep a hold I will have to punish someone.” Bruce stares deep in Sam’s eyes. Sam knows that this is not Dean that is speaking to him. Dean is possessed too. Speaking to him like he is a girl makes him realize he has a girl inside him. That would make the real Dean laugh but now is not the time for jokes.

Bruce decides to test her a little and moves around to her back, giving five quick lashes of the flogger across the broad, bronzed skin. She grunts but can hold Sam still. The tingle of the skin is nice, and Sam’s cock responds by dripping a little more. Sam has to agree this feels good, but he is worried. What on earth do these ghosts want? Lilah feels the question in her mind and she responds to Sam that they have been trapped with no way to play and when Sam and Dean arrived, it was an opportunity. Sam understands and decides to lay low and watch. Maybe if they play along it will just be over soon and they can get back to business.

“Slave, I think we need to make this skin a little more red. Stand up and bend over, feet shoulder width apart and grab your ankles.” Bruce feels the cock in this body dripping in response. His host is so on board with this and he thinks this might work out to be a great idea. Lilah stands Sam and does as she is told.

Sam’s cock is rubbing on his stomach and it makes her moan, the feel of the hot and hard member is a wonderful feeling. Bruce walks closer and rubs on Sam’s ass and smacks it with his flat hand a couple of times to test out what Lilah can take. She wiggles a little because she wants friction on the cock but otherwise holds still. Bruce is admiring this beautiful form before him. He feels the love for Sam in Dean’s mind. He moans as he rubs and smacks the tight, hot ass before him. Dean’s cock bobs and he has the overwhelming urge to fuck Sam’s ass. He realizes Dean has been pushing him slowly to see what he can get Bruce to do. So, Bruce decides to do something a little drastic. He brings down the flogger against Dean’s cock with a loud smack. Bruce moans out loud, loving the feeling of a stinging cock, but Dean is screaming inside and backs off. Bruce returns to smacking and flogging Lilah and she is moaning. Sam’s belly is slick where the cock is rubbing, but not hard enough. Once Sam’s ass is red and hot Bruce can’t wait to fuck Sam/Lilah.

“Slave, on your knees and open up your mouth.” The deep voice of Dean makes Sam’s body react instantly and both Lilah and Sam are turned on. Lilah/Sam gets down and turns around. This kind of thing she is used to, and she loves giving head. Bruce goes to the open mouth and, holding onto Sam’s head, shoves all of Dean’s thick cock deep in Lilah/Sam’s throat. Both Sam and Lilah know how to relax and take it all. They gag, but it feels good and Bruce is loving this. Bruce sets a fast pace and as the spit keeps dripping off Sam’s chin everyone is so fucking turned on. Bruce/Dean and Lilah/Sam are all working together to make this the best sex ever. Dean and Sam are working on holding off the orgasms and Bruce and Lilah are just concentrating on the pleasure of the moment. Bruce pulls out of Sam’s mouth.

“Slave, I want you bent over that table now!” Lilah gets Sam standing and bends over the table, needing to be filled. Bruce shoves Dean’s thick cock right in Sam and shivers from the silky heat. Dean and Sam had fucked earlier in the day in the car and Sam was still open and felt like heaven. Lilah and Sam moan from the fullness and the way Sam’s cock rubs against the table. Bruce grabs a handful of Sam’s hair and starts fucking him hard and fast. Dean is growling from the feel of this sex. Bruce feels like he is going to explode. Sam and Lilah are getting ready to come, and they both scream out together as Sam’s balls draw up tight and they come untouched onto the floor. The fluttering and clamping of Sam’s ass around Dean’s cock make Bruce follow right over the edge and come hard, pulsing inside Lilah/Sam. Everyone is panting and spent and in that moment of relaxation the ghosts lose their hold and are gone. Sam and Dean are alone again in their bodies. Dean pulls out of Sam and turns him around for a deep sweet kiss.

“Wow! That was fun but unexpected.” Dean is blissed out.

“Fun yes, but I'm not sure I like how this happened. I guess those were the spirits causing the trouble around here.” Sam is happy, but not sure how they will get out of this.

“I think so too, and figuring out where they are now will be difficult. Let’s get some sleep if we can and get back at it in the morning.” Dean heads to the cage door and it won’t open. Frowning he sees the lock and then remembers he doesn’t have any of his lock picks.

“Sam, we have a bigger problem here. We can’t get out.”

“Shit, what do we do now?” Sam is concerned they have nothing to wear and no way to get food, water, or go to the bathroom.

“I have no idea, but we need these ghosts to help. Hey Bruce, buddy, we need to get out.” Dean hadn’t felt the presence of the ghosts since they orgasmed. Bruce and Lilah are watching, but not ready to let their playthings go just yet.

“Lilah, are you here? I know you enjoy this, but we don’t have a way to eat or do anything we need to do. If you don’t help we can get sick or die in here, then you won’t have anything to play with.” Sam is hoping if he points out the flaw in this plan it will help. Lilah is frowning. She hadn’t thought about that. Bruce decides to go visible to show these guys who is boss here.

“Look, we know what you need, and we are not going to keep you long enough for danger. Just rest a little and maybe after the next playtime we can talk about freedom.” He goes back to invisible and watches intently.

Sam and Dean exchange looks and in their own language agree to play along until they can figure out a better way.

“Alright, we understand.” Dean looks for a place to rest and decides to try the table. He climbs up and Sam goes for the floor. They are covered in bodily fluids that are drying and flaking or just sticky and irritating. They are both shivering and unable to sleep. Dean is looking for anything they can use to get out. He sees the clothes far enough away to be unhelpful. He had already seen the lock and realized they couldn’t get to it easily anyway. Playing along is their only choice, but he doesn’t want to starve to death. Bruce is not going to help them escape. He hopes that Lilah is easier to deal with. They both fall into a fitful sleep and Lilah is watching them. She is beginning to feel bad about this whole thing. She used to love to play with a Dom, but it was always consensual and never forced. These two are in love and while they don’t mind the sex they shouldn’t have to do this. But Lilah is also enjoying this very much so maybe they can hang on for a little while longer. Maybe she can figure out how to help them without angering Bruce.

“Lilah what do you think of these guys? They are fun.” Bruce has so many ideas he is giddy.

“They are in love and that is so sweet. It was definitely a different experience being a man.” Lilah did like that a lot it was so strange.

“I hope that you are ready for more soon because they are right, we can’t hold them too long before they get sickly.”

“I am ready anytime. What will happen once we are done playing with them?”

“I am not sure. They seem to hunt things like us for a living, so they won’t want to play along for long. I think maybe we can talk them into staying around for a bit if we let them have access to a few things.”

Bruce is thinking if he can move their lock picks and cell phones they can keep them in the house longer, while letting them roam free under certain conditions. 

Bruce and Lilah enter the boys bodies a little later and discover something interesting. They can tell when they are asleep in their bodies. They did not wake up when they entered them. Bruce decides it is time to help things along here.  
“Lilah is your host asleep?”

“Yes, it is weird how different this is when they are asleep.”

“We need to get them out of here. Are you good at picking things up without a host?”

“I have before.”

“Ok the key is on the counter over there. Go and unlock the cage then get back in Sam.”

Lilah nods Sam’s head and slips out to go get the key. She unlocks the cage and gets back in Sam. She has been thinking since she can do that maybe she can help them if things go wrong. That makes her feel a little better.

“Let’s get their lock picks and cell phones and hide them then we can let them do their business and get cleaned up.”

Bruce and Lilah take the boys and get their lock picks and cell phones and hide them in a cabinet. They then take them upstairs and go to the bathroom and find the boys stuff to shower with. They decide to shower together in case the guys wake up and freak out. They get in and Bruce/Dean stands under the spray loving the feeling of the warm water on the freckled skin he is wearing. He washes himself quickly and turns to Lilah/Sam shivering with her head down. He grins and switches places getting the shampoo and soap and slowly washing Lilah in Sam’s body. The feel of the hard-toned muscle under his skin is making Dean’s thick cock harden wanting to be sheathed in Sam. He shakes off the thoughts and notices how Sam’s body is hard and bobbing wanting attention too.

“We are quite the horny pair. Maybe we just need to get out and try a little play instead.” Dean’s emerald eyes are glowing as he looks over Sam’s body. Lilah nods Sam’s head and she shuts off the water. Getting out, they use the towels to dry off. Back in the bedroom the fire is still burning, and Bruce has an idea. 

“I don’t have toys here, but I want us to play anyway. I want you to lay on the bed on your back your head hanging over the side, mouth open.” The growl in Dean’s voice makes Lilah moan and get on the bed. As soon as she is in position Bruce moves Dean’s body to stand legs apart over Sam’s face and he slides Dean’s thick dripping cock in the warm heat of Sam’s mouth. He goes a little slower as he is fucking into Sam’s wet heat loving the feel of a little teeth. He moans and decides to give Sam’s cock a little tug. As soon as he touches it Lilah jumps and bucks up into his hand, moaning hard around Dean’s cock. Bruce chuckles remembering she is not used to a cock. So, he decides to smack Sam’s cock around a little with his hand, a little pain with the pleasure. Lilah won’t stop moaning around Dean’s cock and the spit is running up her face but she is in heaven. Bruce stops touching Sam’s cock and concentrates on face fucking Sam’s mouth. He is so hard, and this feels so good he is going to come soon. He looks down at Sam’s face and sees all the spit and tears and he moans. Sam’s face is so beautiful like this. He picks up the pace and soon he cries out and pulses in Sam’s throat. Lilah is moaning, loving the feel of all of this. Sam’s cock is jumping and wet with pre-come . She decides to touch it to see how that feels. She rubs the wet and sticky pre-come all around the head of Sam’s cock. She thrusts up into Sam’s fist, loving the feel of friction and how hard this cock is. Bruce is watching, and he pulls out of Sam’s mouth. He gets Dean’s body on his knees, he holds Sam’s head up on Dean’s chest, so Lilah can watch what happens. She moans and shivers at the look of the stiff long cock in her hand. The sensations are so good, and she explores how each tug and grip feels different. She reaches down with the other hand and rubs Sam’s balls. That feels even better, and she feels her release building up inside her. It is like a tidal wave held back by a dam. She moves the hand faster and twists it, moaning harder. She rubs the balls again and that is all it takes. She feels the balls pull up and the cock starts to pulse in her hand shooting come on Sam’s belly. The feel of the orgasm is amazing and yet different from how it feels as a woman. She is panting and looking at the pool of come on her stomach and hand. She lifts her hand and licks it clean loving the taste. She moans as she uses her fingers to scoop the rest to her mouth. Bruce is loving this, and Dean’s cock is plumping again. He is not sure how long it will be until they awaken, and he wants to be back in the cage before that.   
“That was fun but let’s get them back in the cage with some food before they wake up.” Lilah is so happy she just nods and goes to get a rag to clean herself then they head to the kitchen. Luckily Sam and Dean went shopping so they made sandwiches and headed back in the cage with some water too. Bruce grabbed a blanket from the living room and after locking the cage he wraps the blanket around them as they sit on the floor of the cage. They munch the food and wait but Sam and Dean seem to be out still. 

“How does it feel to almost be human again?” Bruce is curious who Lilah was in life.

“It is nice, but it makes me wish to be like this all the time.” Lilah doesn’t want to hurt anyone but living again is tempting.

“I feel that way too.” Bruce is busy plotting when he feels a stirring in Dean’s brain.

“Whoa Sammy, hey did you fall asleep? I feel weird and when did we get covered in a blanket?” Dean looks to Sam and the face staring back is not his brother.

“Who are you?” Dean can almost see delicate features under Sam’s skin for a moment.

“Lilah was my name in life. Sam is not awake yet.” Sam’s cheeks blush.

“Well hello Lilah my name is Dean. What exactly went on that left you haunting here?” His tone is casual, but he is trying to push against his ghost to see what he can do.

“I came here to play with a Dom regularly, but I got very attached to him. He didn’t want to interact outside of the club. I followed him and brought him gifts. He threatened to call the police so I stopped confronting him. He finally just had the club tell me I couldn’t go there anymore. I couldn’t deal with it, so I snuck in and hanged myself here.” Tears are running down Sam’s face.

“Sam and I can help you get rid of that pain you know.” Dean reaches up and wipes away the tears, cupping Sam’s cheek. Bruce is starting to worry Dean will talk Lilah out of keeping them here so he tries to take over from Dean. Lilah watches Dean’s face as he can see Dean’s eyes go vacant a moment.

“What is it Dean?” Lilah is feeling Sam waking and she tells him she thinks Bruce and Dean are struggling for control. Dean is pushing against Bruce and winning. Since it was Sam who led them down there Dean is thinking Lilah was the stronger entity. She had to get Dean down here for Bruce. Bruce is getting angry because he does not want to give up Dean and that gives him the extra push and Dean is once again not in charge.

“That is better. Now Lilah what were you doing talking about yourself?” The smoldering anger in Dean’s eyes from Bruce worries Lilah and Sam.

“Look, whoever you are stop talking to her that way.” Sam is glad he got Lilah because at least she is working with him.

“You must be Sam; my name is Bruce and I have your brother so I suggest you speak to me with more respect.” Dean is still fighting against him but while Bruce is angry he is in charge.

“You have him now, but I suggest you calm down. What exactly do you want from us Bruce?” Sam is trying to stay calm because they need information, but this is getting kind of scary.

“Just what we have had already. We don’t have bodies as you know, and we like to play. We took you guys upstairs and showered, got you food, and let you use the restroom. We have taken care of your needs and you will play now that you are awake.” Dean is listening and thinking if only we could get a hold of some salt this could end. 

“Ok fine but you said we could talk about freedom after the next time. Right?” Sam is hoping that Dean will be able to take over again.

“I did say that. You still have to play with us so let us get on with it. Lilah, I need you to get this one in position for me.” Bruce throws some gravel in Dean’s voice and sees Sam’s body shiver but he is not sure if it was Lilah or both of them. Lilah tells Sam to play along and she will watch over him.

“Yes Master.” Sam lets Lilah take control and waits. She gets them in position on his knees, hands behind his back, head down.

“Very good now let’s get down to it.” Bruce gets up and goes to get his heavy flogger. By the time he gets back to Lilah/Sam everyone has very hard cocks bobbing and dribbling already. He starts with soft hits to Sam’s shoulder blades and listens as Lilah grunts but holds still. Grinning he moves to the chest and repeats with more softer hits loving the sound of the leather hitting skin. He absently strokes Dean’s cock rubbing the pre-cum all up and down the shaft. Lilah is moaning at the look of Dean’s thick cock thinking of how good it feels shoved inside Sam’s body. Sam’s cock keeps twitching it is a constant distraction she is coming to enjoy.

“Get up Slave and bend over the table.” Lilah gets Sam up and bent over resting against the table shivering in anticipation. Bruce starts the flogger again on Sam’s back but harder this time. Lilah cries out with each stroke feeling like Sam’s back is on fire. She loves the feeling, but Sam is concerned about how much his body can take. Bruce is groaning and starts flogging Sam’s ass seeing the muscles shift under each stroke of the leather. He is so hard, and he can’t wait so he shoves Dean’s thick dripping cock inside Sam with no preparation. Dean’s cock is so covered in pre-cum it slides in easily and as soon as he is balls deep he grabs Sam’s hair and pulls his head back hard. Lilah and Sam scream out in pain tears forming in their eyes as Bruce makes Dean fuck that sweet ass hard and fast. Dean is beginning to be very concerned about this. He starts rubbing on Sam’s prostate and Lilah screams because the feeling is so pleasure filled and amazing. Bruce grunts and angles to hit the prostate on every stroke and it only takes a few more and Sam’s cock is jetting cum all over the floor again as they scream through the orgasm. The force of the orgasm is so strong Sam’s ass locks down on Dean’s cock and they come as they are milked by Sam’s body. Lilah is ejected from Sam during the orgasm but Bruce hung on this time determined to make Sam pay as he felt Lilah go by. He stays inside Sam and pulls him up to almost standing by his hair. He gets a hand around his neck and puts his lips to Sam’s ear.

“Look Sam, you need to get used to us and the fact that I am in charge here. I will punish you if you want to mouth off again.” Bruce grins and begins to choke Sam a little. Sam’s body starts to convulse as he is close to passing out. Dean has held back but hurting Sam is a no go for Dean. He uses all his brotherly anger and shoves against Bruce surprising him and he exits Dean’s body. He lets go of Sam immediately and pulls out turning him over and holding him tight.

“It’s me Sammy are you ok?” Dean is looking over his neck and face.

“Yes, Dean I am ok monsters do worse all the time.” He is very glad to see Dean behind his eyes again. They kiss deeply and wrap up in the blanket again as they huddle on the floor. They are both wishing for some salt or iron right about now.

Bruce is raging around the room wishing he could throw things when he comes across a chair and it slides across the floor. Sam and Dean look and realize Bruce must be learning more. This is not good. Lilah is beginning to panic because she knows if Bruce does take over Dean they will all suffer and for how long she doesn’t know. She needs a plan and she has a good one she thinks. If she can get a hold of the key, they can get out and maybe help her move on. Bruce sees Lilah and decides he needs to get her to do as she is told.

“Look we can’t play nice anymore we need to figure out how to be in control of them all the time. You have been around longer do you know how?” He watches her ghostly form and senses her fear.

“No, I haven’t got to possess someone in a while and I was never in charge for very long.” Playing along is her best plan.

“Well I learned anger is an important way to get control. I am going to go practice some by getting other toys down here for better control. Don’t go near them girl or I will make you pay.” His hard eyes scare her, but she knows Sam will help her. After Bruce goes Lilah goes into Sam.

“Look Sam I need your help. Do you think you can help me if I get you things you will need to stop Bruce?” Sam thinks about it and decides he can trust her.

“Yes Lilah if you can get me the key. Can tell me if there is salt or iron in the house and where?”

“Salt in the kitchen and iron by the bedroom fireplace. I will get you the key as Bruce is elsewhere but you need to tell Dean, so he can help fight Bruce.” Sam nods and gets up to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“Lilah is ready to help us. She will get the key to the cage and they have both salt and iron here so if we can get to it we can fix this mess.” 

“Sounds good Sammy. Thanks Lilah but hurry we don’t know how long he will be gone.” Lilah slips off and looks for Bruce first so she can make sure she has time. Bruce is still trying to pick something up and is concentrating but does not see Lilah. She hurries off to get the key and gives it to Sam. He unlocks the cage and they quietly get to the kitchen getting the salt and then they hear Bruce. He sees them out of the cage and they can hear his ghostly scream. They make a break for the bedroom and the iron as furniture and lights shake around them. Bruce gets in Dean before he can reach the iron, but Sam has the salt and he throws it on Dean. Bruce flies out of Dean. Dean reaches the iron and they watch for Bruce panting and hoping this is over. Lilah watches them terrified Bruce will do something else to them or her. Bruce is so angry, but he is not good at this ghost thing yet so all he does is rage at them from afar. He screams and moves things for a few minutes. Then he disappears and Lilah panics. 

“Sam he can move things now you need to get your weapons or whatever you need and get out!” She is sad to lose them but glad they are not trapped they seem to be good guys.

“Don’t worry about us Lilah thank you for helping us.” Sam flashes his dimples at her.

“I promised I could help you with your pain and I will, but I need more information from you.” Dean feels bad for LIlah and her tragic story. He hopes that she will be moving on to Heaven. 

Sam and dean get out their salt guns and each gets dressed while the other watches for Bruce. 

“Where are our cell phones and lock picks?” Dean is wanting to salt and burn Bruce more and more.

“They are in the kitchen in an end cabinet.” Lilah follows them looking for Bruce but doesn’t see him.

They find their gear and then head for the front door. That is where they find Bruce angry and holding a stick on fire.

“There you all are. Now here is what is going to happen. You are all going back to the dungeon right now or I will burn this whole place down!” His form is starting to waver. They worry if he fades out he could burn the whole thing down anyway.

“Bruce, you need to relax and stop because if you burn this place down you have nowhere to haunt and no people to come here.” Dean is trying to distract him, so Sam or Lilah can get to the torch, before he disappears or drops it. 

“You think you are so smart huh, I can burn this place down and survive but you two won’t.” He smiles and lets go of the wood. Sam lunges but can’t get there in time. The floor starts to burn. They run for the door. Dean shoots Bruce and he disappears but when they get to the door it won’t budge. Ghost lockdown is something they can’t stop until they stop the ghost. They head for the kitchen door to the backyard. They are choking on the smoke filling the house and are getting worried maybe they are not going to make it. Lilah is very worried and pops into Sam for easier communication. She tells him that Bruce is not buried here, and they can’t salt and burn his bones. She thinks that if she can distract Bruce maybe they can get clear of the building. Sam agrees and wishes her luck. Lilah goes in search of Bruce. Sam and Dean huddle by the back door ready to open it if Lilah can get Bruce to release them. They are close to passing out holding each other close to the floor and the fresh air. The old house is burning so fast and the heat is getting bad. Lilah finds Bruce in the basement trying to protect what he can of the toys.

“Bruce let them out they are going to die here!” Panic in her voice she watches him.

“Nope they made their choice. We can just get them to teach us tricks and we can lure the next couple of people into being our toys.” He is unconcerned and Lilah is desperate.

“I will tell them where to find your bones and they will get someone to finish you off they have friends.” Her tone gets Bruce to look at her.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. You were a story around here for a while and you had a shrine here.”

“What does it matter they won’t be able to leave here to tell their friends about me anyway.” He isn’t sure though.

“Fine then I will do it for them if you don’t let them out of here now!” She is angry, and her form is growing stronger. She realizes she can let them out and transports to them. They are unconscious, and their skin is starting to get hot. She grabs them and in a fit of rage explodes the door and pulls them out onto the grass in the backyard. She gets in Sam and takes his body far enough from the house to be out of danger and goes back for Dean, but he isn’t there. Fear is in her heart and she see a hand sliding back in the house. She flies in and possesses Dean and runs. She feels Bruce try and pull him back but her emotions are so strong she is able to get Dean to Sam. Dean has burns now along his legs and she can tell he needs a hospital. She picks up his phone and dials 911 but she hears the sirens and puts it back in his pocket. She stays with them to keep Bruce away until the firemen come and carry them both to the ambulance and rush to the nearest hospital. Lilah goes with them because she doesn’t care what happens to the house or Bruce. She stays with Dean as they patch him up and get him oxygen. He is still out but she checks on Sam and he is trying to find out how Dean is from a nurse. Lilah pops in him quickly and lets him know Dean is doing well but is still unconscious. Sam nods to the nurse and sits back sighing knowing Dean is ok and Lilah is there to help. She goes back to Dean and watches over him as the doctors say he should be fine but laid up for a little while. If no fever comes or an infection he can get out of the hospital in a couple days. She goes to Sam and lets him know so he can rest himself. They want him on oxygen for a while, so his lungs can recover. Lilah goes between them for the next couple of days and once Dean is awake she lets him know how Sam is and that Sam misses him and loves him. The boys are so grateful to her because Hospital’s and their staff have never been their friends or helpful. Once they get out they get a cab to take them to their car a way down the road from the burnt out house. As they look at the remains of the house they hear a sound and as expected Bruce is nearby but cautious.

“So, you two are back and alive. Where is that traitorous bitch?” His voice is full of pain.

“Lilah has been helping us and we had to come back for the car. You tried to kill us, and we are going to repay the favor.” Dean’s eyes are burning into Bruce his voice is low and angry.

“Not over my dead body.” He growls then heads for Sam, but he is blasted away by rock salt.

“Well Bruce that is the idea. Now that we know where your bones are we will move you on to hell you son of a bitch.” Dean and Sam get in the car and with Lilah’s directions head for the cemetery. Bruce regroups and follows determined to stop this and get them back somehow. Lilah has been hiding in Sam from Bruce and she is hoping she will hold him off until they can do their jobs.

“Sam this is going to get tricky how do we dig this and fight him at the same time?” Dean is pissed but he is hurt and not sure how they can do this.

“Lilah said she will do her best to help us. I am less injured, so I will do most of the digging.” Sam is glad Lilah can help but he is not sure if that will be enough Bruce is more powerful than he knows.

Once they reach the cemetery Lilah directs Sam to the grave as Dean watches for Bruce. Sam starts to dig and after an hour no Bruce, so they keep going. Dean takes a turn and another hour goes by with no Bruce. Lilah is worried so she goes looking for him and finds him in the tree line watching them.

“You need to stay away from them. I won’t let you hurt them again.” She projects calm, but he knows her best.

“Oh really, you didn’t stop me last time. This time I will bury them in my grave.” He chuckles to himself waiting for them to dig to the coffin. Lilah runs back and pops in Dean to tell him what Bruce is up to. They didn’t put down a salt line because it is outside and windy, but he gets out the salt and starts putting a ring around it while Sam keeps digging. Sam hits something wooden and as he raises the shovel Dean flies through the air thrown by Bruce. Sam breaks the coffin and then looks over to see Dean being choked by Bruce. He is trying to get out to help but Lilah pops in and tells him to keep going she will save Dean she promises. Sam grabs the salt, kerosene, and his lighter. He jumps out of the grave and salts the bones then pours on the kerosene and lights it up. He hears a scream and sees Bruce’s ghost burn out. Sam hugs Dean and looks for injuries. He was so worried he would lose him to a ghost. They get their breath and watch that bastard burn. 

“Thank you both for helping me get rid of him. I am buried not far from here so please find me my name is Lilah Kamp and I want to move on. Thank you both for allowing me to experience some more of life and realizing that all I really want is to move on to whatever is there for me. Life was painful, but I will pay my dues.” Her voice wavers but she has conviction behind it.

“Lilah you did more for us than we can ever thank you for. I will move you on, but I wish I had met you in life. I think you were a great person just without enough friends or support to keep out of harm. “ They get the shovels so they can get to moving Lilah on. Once they have her dug up and salted and ready to burn Dean holds up his hand.  
“Lilah I am not the one that usually accepts friendly monsters but I am so grateful for you. You saved Sam and I from burning. Thank you and I hope you are moving on to heaven.” Lilah smiles at him and gives them both kisses on the cheek. Then Sam lights up the grave and they see her flame out. They are exhausted, and Dean is in pain. They load up the car and head to the nearest motel to put ointment on Dean and take some pain meds. Once they are settled in they are silent thinking on all they almost lost. As they fall asleep in each other’s arms Dean cards Sam’s hair. He owes a lot to Lilah and he sends up a prayer to Cas asking if he can make sure Lilah ends up in heaven. With a fluttering sound Cas is by the bed. 

“She is with us Dean. Her soul was marked for us as soon as she helped you two. After all you both have done for this world, saving you two has earned her a place with us.” Cas smiles and touches Dean and Sam to heal them up they were going to need their strength for the fight ahead. Dean sighs and watches as Cas disappears before he can thank him. He follows Sam into sleep.


End file.
